Lieutenant Carolina
Lieutenant Carolina is the commanding officer of the U.S. troops in the Korean War section of American Wars of Containment. Carolina graduated from The Military College of South Carolina, also known as The Citadel, in 1945 granting him the rank of Lieutenant and gifting him the nickname of "Carolina". While not seeing combat in WW2, he served proudly throughout the Korean war as a platoon leader encompassed of fellow Southern Americans. Carolina enjoys the thrill of combat and possesses a strong sense of esprit de corps with his platoon causing him to foster a close relationship with his men. He also is a strong advocate for the war in Korea emphasizing the importance in gaining the trust of South Korean civilians and soldiers treating them with respect. While he respects their way of living, there are some customs he would rather not partake in such as their dietary habits. In Containment Lieutenant Carolina is first seen in the opening shots of the section and then focused on upon reaching a village. Carolina deems the location suitable for an encampment after Sergeant Savannah suggests it ordering the Korean attache of the platoon, Private Wang to notify the locals the Americans would be performing the action. Carolina then has his radioman, Corporal Hyde Jackson Gunner Goss notify the company commander where they would be located. Carolina is unable to remember the new colonel's name with Sergeant Savannah reminding him it is Colonel Sanders. After this is radioed in the platoon then enthusiastically move in while Wang attempts to find the village residents breaking into their house with a bazooka. It is unknown what the locals were doing in the home but they approved the U.S. presence. Following this Carolina and several other soldiers raise a flag and gather round the camp to drink their favorite beverage, Coca-Cola. They share this drink with Private Wang to teach him about "The American Way", as Corporal Hyde Jackson Gunner Goss describes. Wang is appreciative of this gift and decides to present his American allies with a special Korean delicacy as a return in kindness. The Americans debate what this meal would be as Wang is away and are incredibly shocked to see it is a small dog. Lieutenant Carolina is disgusted with the idea of eating the dog, but wishing to be respectful to his Korean ally he politely declines saying he was not hungry. Corporal Hyde Jackson Gunner Goss however jumps at the opportunity for the meal whipping out a knife and asking "Where's the ketchup". Following this Carolina and Savannah are upset as Goss and Wang enjoy their meal with Goss saying it tasted like chicken. While Savannah decided to eventually try a piece, Carolina remained resilient choosing to stick by his American principles. The next scene occurs the next day around sunrise with Sergeant Savannah poking his head out the tent. Suddenly the Red Chinese launch a full scale attack on the position. Savannah, in confusion, says "What in tarnation" before ducking back into the tent to notify Lieutenant Carolina. Carolina then sticks his head out to witness the situation. Upon seeing this Carolina yells for his men to get moving leading to a frantic exit from the tent as the five of them force their way out. Carolina then yells up to Private Wang, who is sleeping in a tree house, to "git down here". As the battle progresses the rest of the men then join up with Private Huey Long who has his machine gun set up ahead. As Corporal Billy Bob Joe runs forward he is then killed angering Lieutenant Carolina as he shoots to kill many Chinese soldiers who all look the same to him. Carolina then kills an unarmed Chinese soldier banging to sticks together because he looked goddamn stupid. The Chinese manage to eventually overwhelm after shooting Private Huey Long forcing the Americans to then retreat. Carolina jumps over the 38th parallel fence as opposed to running through it, fleeing back to a safe position. IMG 5022.PNG|Radio in to Colonel whats his name IMG_5080.jpg|Sipping a Coca-Cola IMG_5081.jpg|Examining his weapon IMG 5026.PNG|Goddamn it Category:Characters Category:War Series Characters